


You're Here

by gildedwinged



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Vulnerable Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: Sometimes the past haunted Hannibal. Sometimes he has some false nightmares, and all he needs is a reassurance :,)





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood for some angsty these days OTL
> 
> English is not my first language and no beta yet so all grammars, mistakes, errors are my own *bows*.

_I miss my dogs. I'm not going to miss you. I'm not going to find you. I'm not going to look for you. I don't want to know where you are or what you do. I don't want to think about you anymore._

_Goodbye Hannibal._

  
_Was it good to see me?_

_Good? No._

_And then it took Hannibal to the shores of that fateful night. Will’s hands were wet, seems like it was Will who dragged them out of the ocean. And instead he felt Will’s hand traveled down his throat as Will tighten around his neck and gritted through his teeth._

_“You. Should. Go. To. Hell.”_

_He didn’t do anything to stop Will then, this all must come to an end after all._  
_Will’s words were like knives, and Hannibal’s heart was the target. Each of Will’s word left a permanent wound on his heart and the pain hurt even more than anything Hannibal has ever imagined. He is already too tired… He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want to fight Will anymore. He failed to influence Will after all. It's time to let everything go._

_The whole time he was looking at Will, at least he could die under the hands of the person he loves. When Hannibal felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, he mouthed his final words to Will..._

_Goodbye Will._

\----

  
Hannibal startled and opened his eyes widely to the ceiling. Panting hard, sweat running down his front head and down to his neck, sticking into his sweater.

It’s just a dream. It’s a dream. Hannibal thought as he hissed and closed his eyes to calm his breath a bit...

When he turns his head to look at the one person he couldn’t live without. The only one who could bring him back to reality. His anchor to the reality...

Will.

Will is currently sleeping soundly next to Hannibal, facing him with a fetal sleeping position. His lips open slightly as his messy curls fall over his front head. Looking as peaceful as ever.  
Hannibal smiled a bit then. Slowly turning around to face Will, he brought his hand up to fix Will’s curls, as steadily and careful not to wake the young man up. Then he moves his hand to Will’s cheeks and caress them, gently and slowly.

Will really is here with him. He feels like he could find his breathing again as he look at the younger man’s peaceful sleeping face. Emotions, feelings come rushing in like a riptide and it’s suddenly too much to bear at one time.

Hannibal closes his eyes, trying to contempt his feelings, and when he opens his eyes again, tears falling down from his eyes.

Hannibal makes a low sniffles as he flips his hand and continue slowly caress Will’s cheeks with the back at his hand.

And just the moment he about to withdraw his hand, Will stirs. Hannibal quickly draws back and wipes his tears away, and pretend like nothing happened.

When Will slowly open his eyes and blinks several times before he tilts his gaze up to look at Hannibal.

The moment their eyes met, Will smiles at him and snuggles closer to Hannibal’s warm as the older man gathers him in his arm.

Will hugs Hannibal tight and buries his face to Hannibal sweater as he sighs into Will’s curls.

A moment passes and Hannibal begins to fall asleep again, he heard the younger man calls him through his sweater,

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal clears his throats before answering him, “Yes?”

“You know I’d never leave you right?”

Hannibal slowly looking down at Will as the younger man looks up.

When Will brings his hand up to wipe at Hannibal’s lower eyelid now that it has been drying.

“I will never let you go. You are stuck with me forever Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s heart flutter. Will knows then. He closes his eyes again, currently doesn’t know how to respond to that while letting Will strokes his cheek.

Then Will moves in closer to kiss Hannibal. It’s just a small peck on the lips but to Hannibal, it’s everything. It’s more than a promise, more than a reassurance.

When Will parted and kiss Hannibal’s nose, he tighten his hold onto Will’s shirt.

“I need you”. He felt his voice shaken a bit as he managed to get those words out while still closing his eyes, try to get a hold of his tears as they threatening to fall once more

“I am here with you.” Will kissed his forehead and smiled. “I’m here Hannibal,” Will repeating those words over and over until there is only sound and Hannibal finally relax the hold on his shirt.

He knows Will is here with him. The present is the present. He loves him and Hannibal loves Will. Maybe that is good enough to know.

Together. Forever. 

From that night on, Hannibal didn't have that dreams anymore...


End file.
